Pippi and Jenny
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: This is a Pippi Longstocking/Oliver & Company crossover


Pippi Longstocking woke up suddenly in the middle of the night and listened. Then he got out of bed, and lit his candle, and stumped across the room to see if anybody was trying to get into his honey-cupboard, and they weren't, so he stumped back again, blew out his candle, and got into bed. Then he heard the noise again.

"Is that you. Twilight?" he said.

But it wasn't.

"Come in, Pinkie Pie," he said.

But Pinkie Pie didn't.

"Tell me about it tomorrow, Eeyore," said Pippi sleepily.

But the noise went on.

"Worraworraworraworraworra" said Whatever-it-was, and Pippi found that he wasn't asleep after all.

"What can it be?" he thought. "There are lots of noises in the Forest, but this is a different one. It isn't a growl, and it isn't a purr, and it isn"t a bark, and it isn"t the noise-you-make-before-beginning-a-piece-of poetry, but it's a noise of some kind, made by a strange animal. And he's making it outside my door. So I shall get up and ask him not to do it."

He got out of bed and opened his front door.

"Hello" said Pippi, in case there was anything outside.

"Hello" said Whatever-it-was.

"Oh!" said Pippi. "Hello"

"Hello"

"Oh, there you are!" said Pippi. "Hello"

"Hello" said the Strange Child, wondering how long this was going on.

Pippi was just going to say "Hello" for the fourth time when he thought that he wouldn't, so he said: "Who is it?" instead.

"Me," said a voice.

"Oh!" said Pippi. "Well, come here."

A Strange Child was Red ponytail, wears a white v-neck long sleeve tee, a white mini flare skirt, a light blue stirrup tights, and a white basic loafers. So Whatever-it-was came here, and in the light of the candle. He and Pippi looked at each other.

"I'm Pippi," said Pippi.

"I'm Jenny Foxworth," said Jenny.

"Oh!" said Pippi, for he had never seen an animal like this before. "Does Pinkie Pie know about you?"

"Of course he does," said Jenny.

"Well," said Pippi, "it's the middle of the night, which is a good time for going to sleep. And tomorrow morning we'll have some honey for breakfast. Do Jennys like honey?"

"They like everything," said Jenny cheerfully.

"Then if they like going to sleep on the floor, I'll go back to bed," said Pippi, "and we'll do things in the morning. Good night." And he got back into bed and went fast asleep.

When he awoke in the morning, the first thing he saw was Jenny, sitting in front of the glass and looking at himself.

The little girl in question is still on repairs on his 'car', unaware that it's really a cardboard box, which is held up by some toy blocks. Some toys are nearby helping Jenny as he is lying on a skateboard working underneath the so-called car.

"All right, I need some unidirectional bonding strip." Jenny instruct Johnny 5 who is nearby with Robot, both are eager to help.

Turning to Robot, Johnny 5 said, "Jenny wants more tape." The snake nods as he rips a piece of tape off with his mouth.

However, Jenny's repairs soon come to a halt as Pippi approach the skateboard, grabbing the little girl by the foot and roll him out from under the package. The girl scowls, "All rights, Pest, I'm giving you one warning: stay away from Tommy and Annika, got it? He's my friends and no one, not even you, is taking him away from me!"

"What are you talking about? Where's that bonding strip?" Jenny ask the last part to Johnny 5. He has no idea what this girl is talking about. The little girl prepares to roll back under the package but the annoyed Pippi pulls him out again.

"And another thing; Will you please put a stop to this dumb cartoon hero stuff! It's getting on my nerves!"

Jenny groans, getting and confront Pippi as the little girl ask in irritation, "Doc, do you want to make a complaint with the Bod Squad?"

"Oh ho! Well, pal, you wanna do it the hard way, eh?" Pippi taunts Jenny with a smirk on his face as if challenging the little girl to a fight.

"Don't even think about it, cowgirl!"

"Oh yeah? Tough Guy?"

With that, Pippi shoves Jenny. Apparently the girl must've pushed the little girl's ponytail hair because the hair itself suddenly opens up. Jenny gasps and screams as he fell to his knees as if losing air fast. Johnny 5 and Robot looks worried though Pippi just rolls his eyes in annoyance. He can't believe how dumb this is.

Jenny continue feels like he's choking. The little girl pauses and prepare to take a breath as if his last. To his surprise, nothing happened. Jenny spoke, "Wait a minute; the air can be breathe here after all?" Glaring at Pippi, he stood up and snaps, "How dare you opening a space little girl's ponytail on a planet like this, eh? You realize what could've happened? I could've had my eyes imploded from my eye sockets!"

With that, Jenny quickly push his own button, closing the helmet. Pippi blinks his eyes in surprise, coming to one conclusion: this toy thinks that he really is the real thing! The girl has heard condition like this in toys, when they believe themselves to be real, but never saw it until now.

"So wait, you think you're the real Jenny Foxworth? Ha ha ha! And here I thought you were playing us for fools!" Pippi laughs a bit then turn to his friends while mockingly saying, "Hey, guys, look! It's the real Jenny Foxworth! I was wrong!"

"Are you mocking me?" Jenny ask Pippi with a frown while tapping his foot at this comment.

"No way, why would I..." Pippi gasps and points in horror as if he has saw something, "Jenny, look out; A monster!"

"Where," Jenny ask in alarm and turns around, thinking that Pippi has saw something. Of course, the girl laughs like mad as he kneels over with laughter. The little girl frowns. Pippi was playing a joke on Jenny at his expense.

"Ha ha ha; Wow, it was so funny that you get scared easily like that, 'space little girl'!"

"Hey, I am not afraid of nothing!"

Just then a turtle toy pass by while saying, "Hi there!" Jenny jumps in alarm, being spooked by this sight, making him jumps into Pippi's arms.

Annoyed, Pippi said, "Jenny, it's just a turtle."

"Well, trust me when I say they cause me big troubles, doc." Jenny explain to Pippi sheepishly, making the girl roll his eyes before dropping the little girl to this floor. What a baby.

"First of all, Pippi, only one crazy, lunatic, egomaniac duck can call me 'sump'. And secondly, I just wanted you to know that because you tried to terminate me, revenge is not something I usually plot on my planet or when I'm in a good mood." Jenny said, calmly at first.

"Oh, that's cool."

"But we're not on my planet...are we, Doc?"

"No?" Pippi answers Jenny, getting more uneasy by the upset look.

"And am I...in a good mood?" Jenny ask Pippi darkly.

"Uh...no?"

"Good. Engarde!"

Suddenly, Jenny yells as he tackles Pippi hard, sending both right off the seat and out through the opened side of the house. The two hit the ground and roll under the van, fighting one another like mad.

After Pippi got off of Jenny, he throw his fists while yelling, "All right, come on, you Tex Avery rabbit! You want a piece of me?"

Jenny hit Pippi right in the face with a punch, causing the girl's head to spin around. Furiously, the mad girl hero jumps at his opponent, knocking him to the ground and opening his helmet. Pippi hit Jenny in the face, making it squeak with each blow until the rabbit closes the helmet right onto the girl's hand, making him scream in pain.

"Ouch! Let go, you Chuck Jones freak!" Pippi exclaims furiously as the two roll on the ground. The girl hits Jenny on the chest with his free hand, causing the sampled voiced buttons to go off like mad.

"In the name of Walt Disney, don't ignore one of my dads," Jenny scowls as the fight continues on as Pippi's other hand got freed. It looks like this fight would go on forever.

A couple hours later, Tommy and the gang walked into the house to discover the two of them doing this.

"What? No... this can't be... Pippi, what are you doing!" Tommy shouted.

"He's gone mad!" Annika shouted in urgency.

Jenny also takes Tommy and Annika to beat it up, and he gonna start hurting him.

Oliver, Wilson, and Penny cheered from Jenny beated 3 Kids.


End file.
